When I Open My Eyes
by YellowMoonFlower
Summary: Naoki dan rasa kesepiannya setelah ditinggal orang yang sangat dicintainya. Dan bagaimana ia harus terus melanjutkan hidupnya bersama putri tersayangnya. One Shoot.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own **Itazura na Kiss** and **Me ga Samete** song, but this fanfic is mine.

 **.**

 **.**

 **When I Open My Eyes**

 _An Itazura na Kiss Fanfic_

Terinspirasi dari lagu **Me ga Samete** by **Sukima Switch**

.

.

 _Tak peduli berapa kalipun aku memanggil namamu, kau hanya diam memandangku  
Sambil tersenyum, kau pun menghilang_

 _Saat aku terbangun sendiri di ruang yang sepi, terisi oleh rasa kesepian  
Aku ingin menyentuh pipimu sekali lagi dan merasakan kehangatan itu  
Tapi, aku tak bisa menemukanmu di mana pun_

 _(Me ga Samete – Sukima Switch)_

 _._

 _._

"Kotomi, pegangan!"

 _Wuusshh…_

"Kyaa~ ahahaha!"

Bocah berusia lima tahun itu berpegang erat pada pinggang ayahnya ketika sepeda mereka menuruni turunan yang cukup terjal dan panjang. Jika saja ia tak mengikat erat tali topi bundarnya, pastilah topi itu sudah terbang entah ke mana. Sepeda mereka berhenti beberapa blok dari turunan itu, tepat di depan Taman Kanak-Kanak Himawari. Di depan pintu TK telah berdiri ibu guru muda yang menyambut murid-muridnya.

"Selamat pagi, Natsuki-sensei!" seru Kotomi, bahkan sebelum ia turun dari sepeda. Ayahnya turun terlebih dahulu, memasang standar sepedanya, baru menurunkan Kotomi dengan cara menggendongnya.

"Pagi, Kotomi-chan! Selamat pagi, Irie-san!" sapa Natsuki-sensei. Wajahnya sedikit memerah saat melihat Irie Naoki, ayah dari Irie Kotomi.

"Pagi, Natsuki-sensei. Hari ini pun tolong jaga Kotomi, ya," pinta Naoki sopan dengan senyum dan anggukan kepala kecil.

"Ah, iya. Anda tenang saja!" kata Natsuki-sensei menyanggupi. Naoki tenang mendengarnya. Ia segera lepas landas dan mengayuh pedal sepedanya ke rumah sakit tempatnya bekerja yang terletak sangat dekat dari TK Kotomi.

"Haah.. hari ini pun dia tampan seperti biasanya," bisik guru muda itu. Diam-diam rekan kerjanya yang lebih senior mendengarkan kata-katanya.

"Kenapa? Kau mau jadi ibu barunya Kotomi-chan?" sahut seniornya.

"Eh? Bu-bukan begitu!" tampiknya salah tingkah. "Itu akan sulit," lanjut Natsuki-sensei dengan suara lemah.

Seniornya menghela napas. "Tentu saja. Istrinya baru meninggal enam bulan lalu."

Natsuki-sensei menatap ke arah Irie Naoki pergi dengan mata sedih. "Kotoko-chan…"

.

.

"Pasien telah melewati masa kritis. Denyut jantungnya mulai stabil. Operasi telah berhasil," jelas Naoki di depan tubuh pasien yang baru saja melalui operasi pengangkatan tumor perut.

Setelah mensterilkan tangannya kembali dan melepas pakaian operasinya, Naoki kembali ke ruangannya untuk menghempaskan punggungnya yang lelah. Dipejamkannya matanya, hanya sebentar. Ujung matanya melirik kearah jam dinding. Sudah pukul delapan malam. Lagi-lagi ada panggilan operasi dadakan seperti ini, dan ia harus meminta tolong kepada tetangganya, Seto Airi yang sekolah SMA nya berada di sebelah TK Himawari untuk menjemput Kotomi.

Ia tak boleh berlama-lama dan merepotkan tetangganya lebih dari ini. Ia segera mengambil tas dan jaketnya, bergegas pulang.

.

.

Naoki berdiri di depan rumah keluarga Seto dengan perasaan tidak enak. Ia menghela napas, lalu mengetuk pintu. Ibu Seto yang membuka pintu. Seperti selalu, ia menyambut Naoki dengan ceria.

"Ah, Irie-kun! Kotomi-chaan, ayahmu sudah datang!" serunya ke dalam rumah.

"Uhm, maaf Seto-san. Lagi-lagi aku merepotkanmu. Sebisa mungkin saya akan berusaha agar bisa menjemput Kotomi sendiri," kata Naoki sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Ibu Seto mengibaskan tangannya, "Eeh, tidak apa-apa. Lagi pula Ai-chan senang bermain dengan Kotomi-chan. Aku tahu pekerjaanmu itu sulit, Irie-kun!"

Naoki menggeleng, "Anda sangat baik, Seto-san. Terimakasih banyak. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana jika tidak ada Anda."

Senyum Ibu Seto melengkung saat mendengar ucapan terimakasih Naoki.

"Tak apa, Irie-kun. Dulu juga Kotoko-chan selalu membantuku."

"…membantu merecok maksudnya?" tanya Naoki, bergurau. Tawa kecil keduanya pecah kemudian.

"Ayah!" seru Kotomi yang akhirnya muncul dengan ransel TK nya di belakang Ibu Seto bersama Airi.

Naoki menggandeng bocah itu, "Yosh, Kotomi! Ayo pulang!"

"Uhn! Aku pulang dulu, Seto-san, Ai-neechan!" Kotomi memberi salam perpisahan sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Oke! Nanti main lagi, ya, Kotomi-chan!" seru Airi, disambut oleh anggukan semangat Kotomi.

Kotomi lalu berjalan di samping ayahnya ke rumah mereka yang berada hanya beberapa meter di sebelah rumah keluarga Seto. Naoki menyadari ada yang berbeda dari anaknya… Ah, model rambutnya!

"Ai-neechan mengepang rambutmu?" tanya Naoki.

"Iyaa, hehe. Manis kan? Ai-neechan pintar mengatur rambut. Katanya ia ingin jadi sutailisssuu,"

Cara Kotomi mengucapkan bahasa Inggris _Stylist_ membuat ayahnya tertawa kecil. "Senang ya main dengan Ai-neechan?"

"Senang sekali!" jawab Kotomi cepat.

Naoki lalu menghentikan langkahnya dan tersenyum lembut pada gadis kecilnya itu, "Kalau dengan nenek di Tokyo?"

Mendengar nama neneknya disebut, mata Kotomi langsung bersinar kegirangan. "Senang juga!" serunya.

Ayahnya berjongkok di depannya, menyejajarkan mata mereka, "Eeeh, begitu? Kalau begitu, Kotomi mau tinggal dengan nenek?"

Kotomi tidak langsung menjawab. Justru balik bertanya, "sama ayah?"

Naoki tampak pura-pura berpikir, "Eeto… tidak. Cuma sama Nenek, Kakek, dan Yuuki-kun…"

Pembicaraan Naoki terhenti saat ia menyadari air bening mengambang di mata putrinya. Ah, ia tahu ini akan terjadi. Kotomi menggeleng keras, membuat rambut kepangnya bergoyang-goyang lucu. "Nggak mau! Kotomi nggak mau kalau nggak sama ayah!"

"Hahaha!" Naoki tertawa sambil mengusap-usap rambut Kotomi. "Iya, iya, sama ayah kok. Kita main ke sana libur musim panas minggu depan ya?"

Kotomi mengangguk, lalu menggandeng kembali tangan ayahnya, mengajaknya pulang ke rumah mereka secepatnya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Kotomi sudah tertidur lelap di atas futonnya. Musim panas sudah semakin dekat, sehingga Naoki memasang obat nyamuk bakar di depan kamar Kotomi –yang juga merupakan kamarnya. Di beranda rumah kecil bergaya tradisional Jepang itu, Naoki duduk dengan handuk tersampir di lehernya. Ia tak memakai baju karena merasa gerah. Segelas teh gandum dan snack cracker beras ada di sampingnya. Ah, ia telah mengurangi konsumsi bir nya sejak istrinya meninggal. Ia tak mungkin mabuk dan menyusahkan anaknya.

Telepon genggamnya bergetar. Ia bisa menduga siapa itu.

"Halo, Ibu?"

"Halo, Niichan! Kau sehat, nak?"

Naoki tersenyum mendengar panggilan kecilnya. Meski usianya sudah hampir tiga puluh tahun, tetap saja ibunya memanggilnya sebagai _kakaknya Yuuki_. "Ah, aku sehat. Kotomi juga. Ibu dan lainnya?"

"Tentu saja sehat! Oh, ya, kau sudah bicarakan dengan Kotomi-chan?"

Ada jeda sejenak sebelum Naoki mampu menjawab, "Uhn. Sudah. Tapi sepertinya ia tidak mau, Bu."

Dari seberang telepon, Naoki bisa mendengar suara helaan napas ibunya. "Tentu saja, ia tak akan mau berpisah dari ayahnya." Suara ibunya kemudian terdengar lebih lembut, "Tapi kau tahu kan, ibu sangat mengkhawatirkan kalian berdua. Apa kau bisa meng- _handle_ pekerjaanmu sekaligus mengasuh Kotomi-chan sendirian? Ibu tahu, pekerjaanmu sebagai dokter bedah butuh waktu yang tak pasti. Dulu Kotoko-chan juga sering mengeluhkan itu kan…"

Naoki terdiam. Setiap kali ada yang menyinggung hal ini, ia tak bisa membalas dengan keyakinan bahwa ia bisa mengasuh Kotomi dengan baik. Hari ini pun, ia terpaksa menitipkan Kotomi pada tetangganya. Meskipun ia bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk membuat sarapan, bekal makan siang, dan kadang makan malam Kotomi, ia tak tahu sampai kapan ini bisa terus berlanjut. Ia telah mengajukan permohonan agar ia dipindahkan di rumah sakit di daerah Tokyo agar dekat dari rumah orang tuanya, tapi mutasi baru bisa dikabulkan tahun depan karena rumah sakit di sini kekurangan tenaga.

"Bu, libur musim panas minggu depan kami akan main ke Tokyo. Setelah itu, akan kupikirkan lagi," jawab Naoki akhirnya.

"Ya, itu juga bagus. Cuma sampai tahun depan kan? Setelah itu kau bisa tinggal di Tokyo bersama Kotomi…" tambah ibunya.

"Iya, aku tahu. Hanya saja…"

"Hm?"

"Uh-huh," Naoki menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih ya, Ibu."

.

.

 _Hanya saja… jika Kotomi pergi dari sisiku sekarang… Aku merasa seperti akan kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku._

.

.

" _Irie-kun! Ne, Irie-kun!"_

" _Hmm?"_

" _Ayo, bangun! Kau janji hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan kan?"_

" _Eh… masa?"_

" _Iya! Ke onsen! On-sen!"_

.

.

"Onsen…"

Naoki terbangun karena merasakan rasa hangat di lututnya. Begitu ia membuka matanya sedikit, ia sadar apa yang telah terjadi. Kotomi merangkak ke futon nya saat tidur dan tak hanya itu, gadis cilik itu juga mengompol di futon ayahnya. Ia tertidur sambil bergelayut di lengannya. Padahal sudah lama anak itu tidak mengompol lagi. Mungkin karena semalam ia menanyakan hal seperti itu padanya…

"…Kotomi?" Naoki menggeser posisi tidurnya, lalu duduk sambil mengumpulkan nyawanya yang masih tersisa di alam tidur.

Sudah lama sekali ia tak bermimpi tentang Kotoko. Terakhir kira-kira lima bulan lalu. Saat itu ia sangat merindukannya. Di dalam mimpinya, mereka sedang berkencan, berdua saja. Kotoko tertawa riang seperti biasa. Lalu, tiba-tiba saja, ia menghilang. Suara tawanya juga menghilang bersama angin. Ketika Naoki terbangun, Kotomi berdiri di sampingnya, membangunkannya sambil memegang selimutnya. Mungkin itu adalah pertama kalinya sejak kematian Kotoko, ia menangis sekeras itu sambil memeluk anaknya. Setidaknya ia masih punya Kotomi. Ia tak akan menangis lagi demi Kotomi. _Ia harus kuat._

Angin musim panas memainkan giring-giring kaca yang ia letakkan di depan jendela kamar. Giring-giring kaca itu di beli oleh Kotoko saat mereka mengunjungi festival musim panas tahun lalu.

" _Irie-kun!"_

Suara Kotoko yang terngiang di telinganya, semakin tersamarkan oleh suara giring-giring itu. Seperti bell Cinderella yang membawanya keluar dari mimpi ke kenyataan.

.

.

"Uhukk! Uhukk!"

Kotomi mengkerut di samping ayahnya yang terbaring di futon. Seto Airi mengambil termometer dari mulut Naoki dan melihat suhunya.

"380. Kau demam parah, Ojiisan," kata remaja berusia 14 tahun itu. Pagi-pagi sekali Kotomi menariknya dari rumah, panik karena ayahnya _'sekarat'_.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Ojiisan? Huh?" omel Naoki. Airi terbiasa meledeknya dan memanggilnya kakek (ojiisan). "Ugh… aku harus mengantar… Kotomi… ke TK…" Naoki membandel, berusaha bangkit dari futon. Tapi Airi segera mendorong kepalanya agar tidur kembali –dengan _songong-_ nya.

"Biar ku telpon sekolahnya, tak apa izin sehari," kata Airi. Ia lalu melihat ke arah Kotomi yang sejak tadi tampak cemas dan tertawa untuk membuat gadis kecil itu merasa baikan, "Ne, Kotomi-chan?"

Kotomi mengangguk patuh.

"Ah, Kotomi-chan, tolong isi baskom ini dengan air keran ya…"

Naoki mengerutkan dahi, "Kenapa kau menyuruh anak lima tahun?"

"Hehe, tak apa! Kotomi-chan juga pasti senang bisa merawat ayahnya!" Airi bekelit, padahal dia cuma malas. Naoki tiba-tiba tersadar sesuatu saat melihat seragam sekolah Airi.

"Kau nggak berangkat sekolah?!" tanyanya seraya beranjak cepat dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Eh? Tadinya mau berangkat, tapi ada tugas Negara yang lebih penting di sini…"

Alasan Airi tentu saja hanya bualan. Naoki naik pitam, "Sudah, berangkat sana!"

Cukup sulit bagi Naoki untuk mengusir Airi. Ia sampai harus menyeretnya ke pintu depan. Bukannya ia tak berterimakasih, ia hanya tak ingin disalahkan kalau sampai bocah itu bolos sekolah karena kakek-kakek sepertinya. Setelah kepergian Airi, tiba-tiba ia merasa sangat lelah dan lemas. Segeralah ia berbaring di sembarang tempat –di ruang TV, tepatnya.

"Ayah?" Kotomi yang baru tiba dengan sebaskom air kaget karena Airi dan ayahnya tak lagi di kamar. Ia semakin kaget saat menemukan ayahnya berbaring di ruang TV dengan hanya berlapiskan tatami. Beberapa kali ia coba membangunkan ayahnya, tapi ayahnya tak juga bangun –mungkin saking lelahnya. Sayangnya logika gadis kecil itu tak berjalan baik karena panik. Ia mulai berpikir yang macam-macam.

Kriiiinggg….

Telepon rumah mereka berbunyi. Kotomi, masih dengan rasa panik dan takutnya, bergegas mengangkat telpon.

"Ha, halo…" sapa Kotomi sambil tersedak menahan tangis.

"Oh, halo, Kotomi-chan ya… Ini nenek… ayah ma-"

"Hu-huweeee!" tangisan Kotomi meledak, memotong pembicaraan neneknya.

"Ko-kotomi-chan?! Kenapa?!" Sang Nenek panik bukan main.

"A-Ayah… Ayah meningghaaaaallll…."

.

.

Naoki bisa merasakan rasa sejuk di dahinya. Ia juga mencium aroma bubur yang lezat. _Siapa?_

"Ooh, kau sudah bangun,"

Pandangan Naoki perlahan-lahan semakin jelas, dan ia bisa melihat ibunya duduk di ruang tamu sambil menonton TV. Kapan futonnya pindah ke ruang TV? Ia tak ingat sama sekali.

"Kenapa ibu bisa di sini? Kotomi mana?" tanyanya lemah.

"Eh? Waktu aku menelpon, tiba-tiba saja Kotomi-chan menangis. Dia pikir kau meninggal, hahaha! Langsung saja aku meluncur dari Tokyo ke sini. Kotomi sudah tidur di kamar," jelas ibunya.

Naoki mencerna kata-kata ibunya itu. " _Souka_. Terimakasih, Ibu. Maaf, aku sudah merepotkan Ibu... bahkan Kotomi dan Airi."

Ibunya tersenyum, "Apaan sih? Itu sudah seharusnya." Ia lalu melanjutkan menonton TV, menghindari tatapan Naoki. "Aku ibumu, Kotomi anakmu, aku neneknya Kotomi, dan Airi tetanggamu yang manis. Manusia memang begitu kan? Direpotkan dan merepotkan orang lain."

Kata-kata sang Ibu membuat Naoki hati terasa lebih ringan. Ia tersenyum hangat. Ah, ia memang sudah banyak berubah. Dirinya yang sekarang jauh lebih peka terhadap perasaan orang lain dari pada dirinya dulu sebelum bertemu dengan Kotoko.

Suara batuk Naoki membuat ibunya kembali menengok padanya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya ibunya lagi.

Naoki mengangguk, "Uhn. Aku cuma kecapekan. Masuk angin sedikit."

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu, _Niichan_. Mengurus anak sekaligus bekerja pasti menguras banyak energimu," pesan ibunya. "Makan bubur, lalu minum obat. Ibu akan di sini sampai kau sembuh."

"Ya," respon Naoki.

Baik Naoki maupun ibunya tidak menyadari bahwa saat itu Kotomi belum benar-benar tidur dan mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Mata coklat gadis cilik itu segera terpejam kembali karena mengantuk.

.

.

"Hati-hati, Kotomi!" seru Naoki.

"O-Kaaay!" jawab Kotomi santai sambil berjalan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya, menjaga keseimbangan di batuan pembatas tepi taman. Setiap kali ke rumah neneknya, Kotomi tak pernah melewatkan permainan sederhana ini.

Naoki mengikuti di belakang Kotomi dengan menenteng dua tas besar. Awalnya ia hanya menyiapkan satu tas, namun tadi pagi ia menambahkan satu tas lagi karena Kotomi tiba-tiba bilang ingin tinggal lebih lama di tempat neneknya.

"Yuuki-kuunn!" seru Kotomi saat melihat pamannya, Irie Yuuki, di depan pintu rumah. Langsung saja ia menghambur ke pelukan pamannya itu.

"Oooh, Kotomi! Kau tambah besar, ya!" puji Yuuki sambil menggendong gadis cilik itu. Yang di gendong tertawa cekikian. Ia selalu begini setiap melihat paman Yuuki. "Kalau sudah dewasa nanti, menikah denganku ya?"

Duaggg!

Satu tas yang dipegang Naoki terlempar ke lutut Yuuki dan membuat pria berusia 20 tahun itu mengerang kesakitan, "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Sori, tanganku licin," jawab Naoki enteng. Belum selesai, ia melanjutkan sindirannya dan berbisik pada putrinya, "Mulai sekarang, panggil dia Yuki- _jii-chan._ Oke?"

Yuuki baru mau protes, tapi berhenti karena ayah dan ibunya segera menyerbu Naoki dan Kotomi.

.

.

Naoki menutup pintu kamar pelan-pelan, lalu berjalan menuruni tangga rumahnya. Di ruang TV, ayahnya, ayah mertuanya, ibunya, dan Yuuki sedang berkumpul. Tanpa ditanya, Naoki menginformasikan pada mereka bahwa Kotomi sudah tidur.

"Benar dia akhirnya bilang mau tinggal di sini seterusnya?" tanya ayah mertuanya –alias ayahnya Kotoko, Shigeo Aihara.

"Iya. Dia tiba-tiba bilang mau. Entah kenapa," jawab Naoki. Ia lalu menyandarkan punggungnya di sofa yang empuk, "tapi mungkin dia akan menangis minta pulang di hari ke-tiga."

Shigeo tertawa kecil mendengar tebakan Naoki. "Waktu kecil, Kotoko juga sangat menempel padaku; seperti Kotomi padamu, Naoki-kun. Kau jangan khawatir. Lagi pula kau hanya akan berpisah dengannya hingga tahun depan, kan. Kotomi akan baik-baik saja di sini."

Diingatkan pada Kotoko, secuil rasa sakit hinggap di hatinya. Selalu begini. Ia masih belum betul-betul melupakan rasa sakit itu. Ia tahu dulu Kotoko juga ditinggal ibunya ketika ia masih sangat kecil. Dan Shigeo lah yang merawat Kotoko dulu. Ia ingin bisa seperti itu –tapi tak mungkin dengan pekerjaannya. Ia tak bisa egois dan mengorbankan kebahagiaan Kotomi hanya karena ia ingin terus bersama dengan putrinya itu.

"Aku tahu, Ayah," kata Naoki dengan senyum di wajahnya.

Keinginan iseng Yuuki timbul saat membaca ekspresi sedih di wajah kakaknya, "Heh. Niichan hanya kesepian kalau Kotomi di sini. Ya kan?"

Di luar dugaan, Naoki tidak mengelak. Wajah dokter ahli bedah itu memerah.

" _Ara_ , Onii-chan. Jadi begitu?" sang Ibu tak melewatkan kesempatan langka untuk meledek anak tersayangnya.

Mata Naoki memicing ke arah Yuuki, kesal. "Aku hanya khawatir karena Yuuki bisa membahayakan Kotomi."

Tawa keluarga besar yang sudah lama tak berkumpul bersama itu pecah mendengar pengakuan –atau mungkin alasan buatan– Naoki.

.

.

.

Alarm jam weker membangunkan Naoki pagi ini. Saat ia membuka mata, langit-langit kamarnya tampak sangat luas. Hanya satu futon tergelar di lantai. Dan ia tak mendapati siapapun selain dirinya di kamar ini. Sepi memang.

Drrrrrrr.

Handphone nya bergetar. Ia menggeser posisi berbaringnya dan meraih handphone di atas kabinet dekat futonnya. Sebuah LINE masuk dari adiknya, Yuuki.

" _Otoo-san, selamat pagi. Jangan cemburu ya_ ,"

LINE pendek itu disertai foto Yuuki berpose bersama Kotomi yang mengenakan seragam baru TK nya. Rambutnya yang sudah lebih panjang dicepol, lengkap dengan pita merah. Pasti perbuatan ibunya. Naoki berdecak kesal. "Ck. Sial. Anakku memang manis sekali."

Ia lalu tersenyum sambil melihat ke luar jendela kamar. Cahaya matahari menyusup dari celah-celah gorden rumahnya. Sudah waktunya ia berangkat ke rumah sakit.

 _Irie-kun! Ne, Irie-kun!_

 _-Apa?_

 _Ganbatte ne!_

.

.

-END-

A/N:

Terimakasih sudah membaca fanfic ini! Author menulisnya sambil mendengar lagu Me ga Samete (ya iya lah) dan lagu _Forever_ dan _Always in My Heart_ nya Isao Sasaki. Kalau tertarik, silahkan dengar di youtube, hehe. Mind to RnR?


End file.
